


Argument

by TyrannoVox



Series: Gotta Be Somebody [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s01e20 Dead Man's Blood, FTM Sam, Trans Sam, Trans Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 18:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7769191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyrannoVox/pseuds/TyrannoVox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After finding the vampire tooth, Sam, John and Dean are on the road at night. Sam decides it's time to confront their father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Argument

**Author's Note:**

> Not really much to say so just enjoy this one shot like any other!

Sam drove, listening as Dean talked on the phone with their father. He gripped the steering wheel, feeling himself becoming more agitated. Once Dean told him to pull off the next exit, he just snapped in a way. He drove faster, going around John’s truck and in front of it before stopping with a screech. Sam got out, ignoring Dean’s “oh crap” and watched as John got out and walked over.

 

“What the hell was that?” John asked, voice dripping with annoyance and seriousness.

 

“We need to talk.” Sam told him.

 

“About what?”

 

“About everything. Where we going, dad? What’s the big deal about this gun?”

 

“Sammy, come on.” Dean walked over to them. “We can Q and A after we kill all the vampires.”

 

“Your brother’s right. We don’t have time for this.” John told Sam.

 

“Last time we saw you,” Sam started, his voice rising slightly. “You said it was too dangerous to be together. Now, out of the blue, you need our help. Now, obviously, something big’s going down and we want to know what!”

 

“Get back in the car.”

 

“No.”

 

“I said get back in the damn car.”

 

“Yeah, and I said no.”

 

“All right, you made your point tough guy.” Dean stated as he tried to be the peacekeeper. “Look, we’re all tired. We can talk about this later.” He grabbed Sam and started to pull him to the impala.

 

“This is why I left in the first place.” Sam mumbled.

 

“What’d you say?” John asked, causing Sam to look at him.

 

“You heard me.”

 

“Yeah,  _ you  _ left. Your brother and me- we needed you.” John walked over to Sam. “You walked away, Sam, You walked away!” He grabbed the collar of Sam’s jacket.

 

“You’re the one who said “Don’t come back” dad. You’re the one who closed that door, not me! You were just pissed off you couldn’t control me anymore!”

 

Dean finally had enough and pushed them away from each other before planting himself in between them. Sam started to get in the car when he stopped and looked back at John.

  
“Besides dad, I’m just a  _ freak _ remember? That’s what all those people we met when I was younger said.” With that, Sam got into the car and slammed the door shot, waiting for Dean to get in.


End file.
